Aha!
by Jinx20
Summary: A walk in the woods, a not so startling revelation and almost every HPDM cliche you can think of. It's also funny. SLASH. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of his world.

**A-ha!**

By Jinxx

They had detention together again. _Again_. They were walking through the Forbidden Forest in occasional silence, when Malfoy wasn't whining about doing manual labor. Harry was fed up and was so close to using an Unforgivable on the irritating Slytherin that his wand hand was dancing over his robe pocket where his wand lay hidden. Malfoy would never know what hit him.

But it wasn't Harry's wand that suddenly attacked without his knowledge. Instead he asked a question, a simple, straightforward question that shocked Draco to the core.

"Is this who you really are Malfoy?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harry with a rather amusing expression on his face. Harry almost snickered.

"Pardon me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I asked if _this_," Harry motioned toward the blond, "is really who you are."

"Of course it is!" Draco declared with a little too much venom.

"Oh." Harry looked a little disappointed, "Well that's really to bad Malfoy." And he began walking again.

Draco jogged to catch up with him. "Why'd you ask such a stupid question Potter?" He asked, trying very hard not to sound like he desperately wanted to know.

Harry shrugged and kept walking.

Draco stopped in his tracks once again. "Tell me this instant!" He bellowed in Harry's general direction.

Malfoy yelling at the top of his lungs in the middle of a dangerous forest couldn't help but catch Harry's attention, and if truth were told, scare the Gryffindor out of him.

"Keep it down Malfoy! There are things in this forest that we don't want to ever see!"

"Don't change the subject! What did you mean, 'Is this who you really are?'"

Harry could tell they weren't going to get anything done until he answered the brat's question.

"I thought," Harry, said with a defeated sigh, "maybe this whole spoiled bratty Slytherin prince thing you've got going on was a ruse of some sort. You know, acting a part, pretending to be a total jackass to protect your name or some such nonsense. I can see however that I was delusional to even entertain the possibility."

"You've thought about it?" It blew Malfoy away that Harry Potter spent a single moment even contemplating him.

"Yes, I have. I mean there has to be some explanation for your behavior toward my friends and I over the last six years."

Draco nodded, "There is. I can't stand you." He then walked past Harry who rolled his eyes at the back of the blond's head.

"Yes, well, the feeling is mutual I assure you. It just seems to me that you put a whole lot of effort into hating me."

"It's not hard." Draco assured him.

"No I don't suppose it is." Harry could understand Draco's feelings; he felt them himself after all, just not necessarily for Draco. "What I'm saying is that you spend a lot of time coming up with pathetic excuses to torment me. Generally speaking when a person doesn't like someone they just ignore him or her. You on the other hand seem to enjoy it. Are you a masochist or something?"

Draco whirled around, "Ha. Ha."

"If you just left me alone I wouldn't bother you…ever. We could just go on with our lives." Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco starred at him, anger growing on his face until it finally broke out of his mouth. "You think you're so great Potter! You think that everything is about you! Well I have news for you; I don't think you're so great! I hate you! I can't wait for the day when the Dark Lord ends your pathetic life!"

Harry starred at the Slytherin for a long moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "Yes you do."

"Stop talking in riddles! Yes you do what!"

"You do think I'm great. You do everything you do to get my attention. You torment Ron and Hermione because you know I hate it. Everything you do is to keep my attention on you." Harry's eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open, "You LIKE me don't you!"

"NO!" Draco bellowed.

"Yes you do. You think I'm wonderful! Do you want to kiss me Malfoy?"

"Your sick Potter!" Draco was so livid he had no idea what to say or do to prove that Harry was wrong.

"Do you pleasure yourself in the showers thinking of me Malfoy? Do you wish you were in Gryffindor just so we could sleep in the same room? So close yet so far away." Harry batted his eyes dramatically.

Draco's rage was so palpable his hair seemed to be turning red with furry. Harry saw it and knew that one more word out of his mouth would send Malfoy over the edge and into physical violence. Harry really didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that he wanted to get Malfoy to leave him alone. If he thought Harry thought that Draco was in love with him maybe he'd leave Harry alone.

"I bet you're a bottom aren't you Malfoy."

That did it. Draco Malfoy was flying at Harry Potter. His fists raised and a shout of rage leaving his lips. Before Harry knew what was going on he was flat on his back, his arms crossed in front of his face to protect himself from Draco's furious blows.

"Take it back!" Draco bellowed. "I hate you Potter! I hate you! I wish you'd die!"

"Sure Malfoy." Harry grunted between blows.

"You chose Weasley over me! You chose a mudblood over me! I hate you!"

Harry was pretty sure Malfoy had not intended to share those particular feelings with him. A very loud '_Ah ha!_' echoed in his brain. This is about the second time they met on the Hogwarts Express in first year. This was a matter of pride.

About the time Draco was going to land another punch Harry reached up and grabbed both of the other boys wrists.

"Malfoy calm down!" Harry demanded as Draco fought against him. Eventually he did calm, he had no other choice, and he'd completely worn himself out.

"You're not proving me wrong with this sort of behavior you know."

"What!"

"I chose Ron and Hermione over you because you were a spoiled, prejudice, brat spouting your father's bullshit. And it hasn't changed. Six years later you are still the same spoiled, prejudice brat!"

Draco froze above Harry. "I'm not doing this to get your attention Potter."

In a very soft voice that shocked Draco Harry said, "Then why do you do it?"

"You know why."

"Because you hate me." Harry stated in the same soft voice.

Malfoy nodded sharply.

"Why do you hate me?"

"You know that too."

"Tell me."

"Don't play games…"

"Tell me." Harry said firmly.

Draco began to blush, "Because you chose Weasley and Granger over me."

"Is that all?" Harry asked softly again.

Draco shook his head. "You can do everything without even trying. You break rules, everyone loves you, and you're famous…"

"Really?"

"Really what Potter?" Draco asked as she rolled his eyes.

"Everyone loves me?"

"Are you blind! Yes. Everyone loves you."

"Even you?"

Draco was silent.

Harry seemed to be the only one to notice that Draco was lying directly on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

They starred into each other's eyes for a long moment and Draco shifted his weight on Harry's torso. Harry grunted as the blonds weight moved causing Draco to notice their position for the first time. He blushed to the roots of his white hair.

Harry smiled. "I think '_everyone_' loves me very much." He was beyond surprised when Malfoy did not extricate himself from Harry's person. Instead the blond leaned down and brushed his lips over Harry's.

"Is that what you wanted?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. Draco's weight had pushed all the air out of his lungs and the kiss had sent Harry into mild shock. It probably had something to do with all the fireworks that were going off in front of his eyes and the tingling sensations rocketing down his limbs and into another part of his anatomy.

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "Mmm…you smell so good."

Harry squirmed. Draco's breath was tickling his sensitive skin.

Draco licked a swath just under Harry's right ear. Harry moaned softly and then finally found his voice. "Malfoy. If you're just messing with me please stop now."

Draco didn't stop. He continued to lick and bite and kiss Harry all over his neck and Harry continued to let him.

"Potter," Draco whispered into his ear some time later.

"Hmm?"

"If this is all I had to do to get your attention I would have done it years ago."

Harry chuckled, "Well don't stop now."

"M kay."

The End


End file.
